


消耗品

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 本文视角为爹咪们养的一只猫，全文贯穿思维逻辑也是猫的思维逻辑，这对阅读可能会有一定影响。灵感来自生活琐事“无论我们一起走过了多少日子，Brett，我希望每天我都能有机会和你说一句，我爱你。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 15





	消耗品

**Author's Note:**

> * breddy无差  
> *爹咪们sg同居背景  
> *文中你觉得很奇怪的事都是私设

每当阳台上晨光曦动时，我就该上班了。

我是一只猫，虽然有名字，但既不是Tom也不是Garfield，既不是富贵也不是三郎，那两个每天忙着锯木头和在屏幕前狂魔乱舞的家伙叫我玲玲。  
够蠢的是不是？本来以为那几个名字已经是人类愚蠢的极限，没想到本喵竟然还能有幸刷新一下这个足够sacrilegious的记录。  
行吧，那就玲玲，毕竟吃人嘴短拿人手软，睁眼一个月后就没爹没妈的本喵当然明白什么时候该低头保持一种谦恭的生活。而且自从让这两把小傻子从花坛里捡回来后也没挨过什么苦日子，本喵还是要在这一亩三分地里做出自己的贡献。

比如早起上班打卡：我发现那个叫Brett Yang的死面瘫往往是起得早的那一个——只是在他俩之间起得早的那一个，九点对于一只拥有良好作息的喵来说实在是太晚了！九点的时候本喵饿的简直都能把他俩一口吃下去！在忍受了三天这两人晚上在床上花式打架、早上一睡不起直到九点这种让喵唾弃的不健康生活后，本喵终于决定发出正义的诉求，每天早上开始为Brett提供友好踩脸闹铃服务。  
上岗第一天Brett Yang这个不识好歹的玩意儿竟然还在早饭时和Eddy抱怨，甚至提议将我扔出去算了，因为我的爪子还没有消毒，Brett害怕我“一个不小心”划伤他白白嫩嫩的脸——我呸，本喵没让你给本喵的脸部穴位按摩偿付多余的三文鱼不错了你竟然还矫情什么“划伤你的脸”？Eddy Chen这个家伙虽然长了一对愚蠢透顶的兔子牙，但是人却聪明又善良，比一刀下去白切黑的Brett不知道好到哪里去了。他为了能让我留下来使出了软磨硬泡大法（口头不停说好话安抚外加疯狂蹭Brett颈窝，说实在的这家伙刚起的时候和一只愚蠢的大金毛没有一点区别），并且当天下午和Brett带我去了宠物医院。本来以为消完毒打完疫苗就没事了，结果Brett这个混账东西在两天后趁Eddy锯木头时报复性的剪掉了我的爪子。

我承认，现在养一只猫对于一个人类家庭确实是一笔负担。伙食不用说，我吃的比他俩谁都好，猫爬树、猫抓板等等一系列玩具（我更愿意叫它们是消耗品，因为往往我喜欢玩的玩不了几天就坏掉了）也是一大笔开支。这不，最近我的猫抓板又该换新了。在Brett那让喵愉悦的锯木声中，我结束了美妙的午睡，决定去提醒他俩一下这件小事。我晃着尾巴大摇大摆进了他俩锯木的屋子，小心翼翼的踮着脚，不让自己被缠进那些乱七八糟的橡胶线里（喵皇保佑，我可不想这件lamentable的事情再发生第二次了），还没来得及开口就被Eddy一猫腰请了出去。  
“不行哦玲玲，”Eddy抱着我出去挠着我的耳朵根说这，“我们还在录视频。”  
……愚蠢的人类。但是我不能得罪和我在同一阵营的Eddy（更何况他笑起来的时候我完全没法拒绝他），只能耷拉着全身的猫回到那个旧猫抓板上晒太阳。晒太阳是一件好事，我提议人类领袖应该将每天至少晒一小时太阳写进人类法律。

等我再睁开眼睛的时候，面前已经摆了一份我已经心心念念三天了的三文鱼罐头。我的两个傻爹爹已经录完了今天份的无聊视频，坐在桌前吃晚饭。  
“……我妈说过两天要来看咱们。”Brett将宫保鸡丁盛到自己碗里，偷瞄了一眼Eddy，接着装出一副对自己那碗饭非常感兴趣的样子。  
“你妈妈终于腾出时间了？”Eddy确实是对自己那碗饭非常感兴趣，不停的大快朵颐，“什么时候来？”  
“还没定，半个月内吧。”Brett发现我的亲爹Eddy Chen没意识到话外之音，放下手里的碗筷，“你知道我妈对我结婚的事是什么态度。”  
“Come on, dude. 她大老远跑过来逼婚？”Eddy朝他笑了一下，“说不定是想为我们的‘lamentable’新merch设计图样。”  
“行了别装傻。”Brett突然又摆出他那张deadpan face——天，明明这两天好多了。  
Eddy当然明白他在说什么，放下筷子，轻轻拍拍他的手：“好了，那我们这两天注意点。你见妈妈的时候别穿我们那件花衬衫就没什么问题。”  
Brett明显不满意他的答案，但也什么都没说，只是挑了挑眉毛。  
“嗯？”Eddy将前额的刘海撩了一撩，“bro，我们在新加坡买的房子，公司也在新加坡注册的，团队大部分人也在新加坡，我们来新加坡待上几年有什么问题？”  
Brett略略一点头，还是沉着脸，重新捡起了碗筷。等我独自享受完了三文鱼盛宴，他才抬起头：“我只是不想这样遮遮掩掩过日子。”  
Eddy迟疑了一下：“……那你打算怎么说？”  
有时候你得承认，Eddy确实在表情达意这方面缺根弦。他不是在逃避什么的，他只是真的没意识到，即便这种问题蠢到一只耗子都能看出来。  
Brett重重叹了口气，Eddy兀自接着刚才的话：“我们可以给她看玲玲，她看到玲玲就不会注意我们了。”  
……行吧，daddies.   
吃人嘴短拿人手软，我怨念的甩了甩躺在地上的尾巴，心里碎碎念着这句老话。看在今晚的三文鱼和收留我这些年的情分上，本喵就帮你们处理处理这件事情，记着事成之后给本喵把猫抓板买回来就行。

本喵在接下来的一个小时里，听着他俩交替的锯木声，欣赏着窗外的绝妙夜色，颤着胡须把这件事情从头到尾理了一遍。  
首先这件事的重点不在于Brett的老妈，重点在于Brett最后那句话。  
“我不想这么遮遮掩掩的过日子。”  
我舔了舔碗里的水。他俩的关系和我在外面忍受风吹日晒时的毛一样梳不通，我本来以为他们每天晚上打架打的不可开交，关系应该和其他小情侣无异，今天才听出来这俩弄了半天从来没把窗户纸捅破。  
那么接下来我们就要具有针对性的解决问题，帮他俩把毛，不对，关系明明白白的疏通。  
他俩对内事务Brett从不勉强Eddy，所以这件事情得让我亲爹先开口，把铁石心肠Brett Yang感动到痛哭流涕，才能圆满解决。  
我抬眼看了看月亮，虽然被云雾挡着，但我相信她也在为我疯狂点头。受到鼓舞的我团成一团，在锯木声、蝉鸣和偶尔隐隐的飞机引擎声之间统筹着接下来的战略安排。你要知道思考不论对于人还是对于猫来说不比从猫爬树上爬上爬下省力，我凝神盯着外面的灯光，清白色不久被雨滴晕开，孤单踟蹰的划落了下去。雨声越来越大，灯光越来越模糊——  
我睡着了。

今天的玲玲仍然准时上班。我趁他俩吃早饭的时候将Brett的琴弓换成了竖笛，将Eddy的琴弓换成了他的琴弓，顺便将三角铁和亲爹的弓一起叼进了我的小窝，准备研究一下三角铁的颤音和揉弦技巧。接下来十分钟，他们两个应该打开自己的琴盒，欣喜地发现竖笛和调换的琴弓，接着忙着寻找另一个琴弓，直到Eddy被Brett帮他不懈寻找琴弓而感动到表白，我等Brett开始哭的时候再将琴弓还回去。  
计划通是不是！

正在我就着喜悦的朝阳欣赏自己和白中飘蓝的尾巴尖一样漂亮的计划时，身后的门突然哐当一响，把我从窗台上差点震下去。  
走了？？？  
竟然走了？？！  
招呼都不打就出门了？！！  
明明Eddy总一边撸我毛一边说，作为他俩目前唯一的daughter，我在他心里有多么多么宝bae。他俩在今天这么重要的日子里，竟然就招呼都不跟我打，就出门了？我烦躁的用爪子拨弄着三角铁。算了算了，只不过daddy们晚点再坦白心意的事，迟早迟早。  
猫从生下来就注定是孤傲的贵族，孤单对于每一只喵都是家常便饭。我无味的嚼着猫粮，将自己堆在鞋盒里（爹咪们都不理解我为什么喜欢把自己堆得这么方正，这样不好看吗？），看着太阳从云层里跳出来，溜达到北边去后又躲到了云后。下午的雨依旧在下，我突然想试着去用爪子感受下清凉的湿润，但也只能感受到玻璃那坚硬的冷冽。我能做的最多的也就是用鼻尖触碰到纱网，以及在少有的寂静中去眷顾下已经在我心中索然无味的猫抓板。

我睡的很浅，门一响耳朵就支棱了起来。天都快黑了他们才回来，我有些气恼的甩了下尾巴，闷着头去啃猫粮，脸色不比Brett的经典表情好到哪儿去。事实证明他们俩就是两个蠢货，难怪昨天晚上那么简单点儿事还得本喵亲自出马解决。他们两个提了两袋衣服——  
等等，去超市了？  
那不给我买猫抓板？？  
BRETT YANG&EDDY CHEN!!!  
我愤怒的窜上餐桌缩起身子，发出咕噜咕噜的喉音，却被亲爹Eddy顺手接过来就放到腿上按平了身子撸。Eddy毫不理会我的挣扎扑腾，Brett看到我这幅大义凛然的样子轻飘飘道：“玲玲最近怎么这么闹，是不是fq了。那明天去医院？”  
发你个鬼啊爹，我怎么惹你了！  
亲爹果然还是亲爹，Eddy抱着我用脸蹭了蹭：“Brett你吓到她了……玲玲才刚一岁多一点啊，没有那么大。”  
我用爪子死死勾紧了Eddy的衣服。我才不要去医院，才不要，才不要。  
Eddy轻轻摸着我的颈子，看向Brett：“你妈妈什么时候来，记得提前告诉我。我们好一起去接她。”  
Brett只是急促的点了下头，眼神飘忽了下，正要开口说另一些不相干的事，Eddy打断了他：  
“Bro，我昨晚到现在一直在想你那句话。目前为止我们确实还不能……就像那样，你懂。但是，无论我们一起走过多少日子，Brett，我希望每天都有机会和你说一句，我爱你，直到埋进我们的坟墓里。”  
Brett顺了顺前额的刘海，平静的看着Eddy：“我知道……或许我只是希望家里人能接受吧。我并不是想直接堂而皇之的公开，但我希望我身边的人能知道我有多爱你，我每天都能和你说不止一句我爱你。”  
“你才不想堂而皇之的公开。”Eddy放下突然袭击下呆滞的我，走过去抱紧Brett，“你连我们学代码的事都不想泄露。”  
“你是我的。”  
我看不清Brett的脸，我只知道我是瞎操心了一场父母爱情。他俩像是奇迹一样从没吵过架，我……我多心了，好吧。没事，父母关系依然就好。我转过头去舔舔自己刚因情绪激动炸起的毛。

“Hey Brett, ”Eddy在琴房向门口喊着，“你知道为什么玲玲从我们回来不停的闹腾吗？”  
我感到全身血液瞬间冻结。  
Eddy走出来，手里拿着竖笛，笑着看向我俩：“我在我的琴盒里发现了你的琴弓，就去看了看你的琴盒，结果发现了这个，以及……”  
一撮白毛。  
我正要像风似的逃跑，被Brett一把抱了起来。Eddy调侃的用竖笛轻轻敲了下我的头：“玲玲是想提醒我们昨晚犯了这个美妙的错误啊。”  
Brett和我无辜的眼神对视了三秒后，在我突突的心跳声中吻了我的眉心：“谢谢你玲玲。”  
我整只喵都傻掉了。  
“我们果然养的是玲玲猫，”Eddy俯下身看着我，“我们还可以再养一条青青狗。”  
Brett耸了耸肩，意思是你想怎么样都好。

“This is life.”Eddy走到我的小窝里拿出琴弓和三角铁，叮叮敲了两下。  
“This is life.”Brett应和着，把我放在肩头。  
我将头搭在daddy Brett的肩头，看着他俩墙上的背影。This is life.生活和猫抓板一样都是消耗品，只不过有的人将酸甜苦辣咸烩在一起做了一桌四不像饭，有的人清清淡淡做了一桌普通诚挚的家常菜。有的时候过日子就是不小心打翻了一瓶酱油，接下来几天都会过得稀里哗啦。或许那个问题放给别人可能没两句话就开始大火旺炒上了，但我的爹咪们不会。我的爹咪们，就像是夏日限定的柠檬水，像是一杯甜度刚刚好的珍珠奶茶，生活永远都有嚼劲。我必须承认，Eddy将还是小奶猫的我从雨中捡回来，和Brett商量收下我的那一天，是我喵生中最幸运的一天。

其他还有什么呢，哦，对，我更在乎我的猫抓板什么时候能买回来。

fin.


End file.
